


The Adventures of Ka'laowen

by ToddSirr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Continuous, Jedi, Jedi Knight Ka'laowen, Jedi Knights, Ka'laowen, Long Form Story, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Sexual Slavery - Mention, Slavery, Star Wars - Freeform, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, The Light Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToddSirr/pseuds/ToddSirr
Summary: Follow the adventures and exploits of the Jedi Knight Ka'laowen, a Twi'lek Jedi who lived before the Clone Wars began, participated in the Clone Wars and survived Order 66.





	1. 1.1 Discovery

**1.1 Discovery**

 

 

 

I was a servant in a rich house on the planet Corellia, from the age of seven. A cup bearer at dinner for several years until I began to mature, that's when he took a liking to me.

The oldest son of my master, he was five standard years older than myself, but a man in his own right.

He called me Yedda, which meant "beautiful voice." He would force me to sing for him and eventually, he forced me to lay with him, it didn't matter to him that I was just a boy. At first I wouldn't, but he began to beat me into a submissive state.

I was a slave, his father didn't care. The other slaves felt glad that it wasn't them, especially the other Twi'leks.

This was my life for several years, until a Jedi visited.

"What does the Jedi council want with me?" My master asked the Jedi Knight.

"To inform you of a case being made against yourself and your house." The Jedi looked at me for a moment and seemed to study my blank face.

"A case by whom?" My master snapped his fingers and I dutifully fed him a piece of offworld fruit.

"The Republic." She told him, her eyes had locked onto the metallic ring that circled my tchun lekka. "What is that?"

"A gift for my young Yedda." He dismissed her accusations with a wave. "You have no case Jedi, so if you'll please leave my house I'd like to have some fun with my dear Yedda."

She looked at him and then looked at me again. "She is a slave isn't she?"

"Yedda is my lover." He told her simply. "Tell the Jedi how well I treat you Yedda dearest."

"Master is very generous to me." I told her blankly. "He loves me."

"Well Yedda, you're going to have to come with me." She told me.

"Excuse me Jedi?" Master stood. "Yedda is my servant, legally my property."

"Your Yedda has a high Force output and I am taking her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for testing."

"You can't-"

"I can and I am. As a member of the Republic you are subject to this law, I have every right to remove any person for testing at my discrimination."

"I won't let you take him." Master pulled out a blaster and pointed it at my head. "I'd rather see my Yedda dead than with you."

The Jedi calmly raised a hand and the blaster flew into it. "I am taking her now, and if you attempt to stop me or harm either of us I will use force."

The Jedi took put an arm around my shoulder and lead me out of the manor that I hadn't left in countless years. "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To Coruscant." She said. "I'm Perri, what's your name?"

"Yedda." I told her. "That's what master likes to call me, so that is who I am."

Perri nodded. "Let's get you cleaned up and grab some fresh clothes." She said as we walked aboard her ship.

She lead me to a wash basin and left me. I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection, my face was perfect but rising on my shoulders and chest you could see the scars from my never ending beatings. I washed myself slowly, pealing off the tight leather I wore everyday and tossing it in a disposal bin.

I pulled on the light tunic Perri had given me and walked out of the wash area. I followed the sound of voices to the cockpit and entered it.

"Hello ther-" The pilot stopped mid word as he turned to see me. "You're not wearing any pants."

I looked down to see the tunic barely covered down to my upper thigh, with any slight breeze or air current my genitals would be seen by the solar system. "I see I guessed wrong on the size." Perri said throwing her travelling cloak around my shoulders. "You didn't take this off?" She asked gently touching the metal band around my lekka.

I naturally flinched away from her touch, although it caused me no pain, or it did and I just didn't acknowledge it anymore. "It isn't just a lekkulet." I told her. "It has rows of spines on it that dig into my lekku, when master wished to punish me he would simply grab it and give it a twist."

"That's barbaric!" The pilot muttered.

"May I remove it?" Perri asked softly sitting me down.

"If we must." I tilted my head and clenched my fist as she unclasped and tore the spines from my flesh. “Is it bleeding much?”

“A fair bit, but I’ll heal it.” She promised.

 

A little while later the pilot began to talk to me. “Have you ever been to Coruscant?” He asked.

“Never.” I told him. “Is Perri serious?”

“About what?”

“About me being a Jedi?”

“I am only a padawan but I can sense a large amount of midi-chlorians in you.” He said. “I would say that you will be stronger than me.”

“We Twi’leks are often nothing more than call girls, slaves and dancers for masters. To think that I could be my own master, my own person.” I said looking out into the galaxy. “It’s crazy.”

“It’s true.” Perri came in to the cockpit. “How much farther my young padawan?”

“Not far Master.” He told her. “It’s within sight.”

“Perfect.”

 

“He passes our tests, but he is too old to begin training.”

“To padawan, he must leap.” Master Yoda said. I stood in the Jedi Council chambers and awaited their decision. “But who will he call master?”

“All of the Jedi Knights and Masters at the temple right now have padawan learners.” A master pointed out.

“I guess he will have to wait until we can find an appropriate master.” Another piped in.

“What shall he do until then?”

“Train him I will.” Master Yoda said. “The basics of the Force, he will master.”


	2. Lightsabers and Nebu

**1.2 Lightsabers and Nebu**

 

 

“Full of questions you are, my young learner.”

“There is just so much about the galaxy that I do not know Master Yoda.” I told him. “My old master would never let me know about anything that happened outside of the manor.”

“Call him by his name, you should.” Yoda told me. “Takes away his power, it does.”

"Speaking of names, mine came to me in a dream last night." I told the Jedi Master.

"Good this is." Yoda agreed. "Names are powerful, as I said."

"I would like to formally introduce myself to you Master Yoda." I bowed and spoke. "I am Kalao of the Wen clan or Ka'laowen."

Yoda hummed. "A strong name, you have. Ready for a lightsaber, you are." Master Yoda handed me a generic lightsaber. "Arranged training, I have, with different battle masters today."

I trained hard and burned myself several dozen times learning how to work the weapon. Eventually the battlemasters thought I had enough theoretical knowledge and basic position knowledge to test me against some droids.

"Set to stun, they are." Master Yoda assured me, I could even feel my nervous energy rippling off my skin.

"Yes Master." I bowed as he left the small area pit. "I am ready."

I clicked on my lightsaber and took up a defensive stance. I managed to hold off the one droid but another shot me in the back. "Ignoring the Force you are." Master Yoda told me. "Ready for this trial, you are not."

I bowed low in respect. "Yes Master Yoda."

For the next few weeks I practiced listening to the force while simultaneously defending myself, although I could not necessarily attack I did manage to bounce back the blaster fire at the droids.

"Ready I think, to train with another padawan your age you are."

"Thank you master." I said.

"This is Padawan Nebu." Master Gorma introduced me to a Pantoran padawan. "He is your age but has much more experience than yourself."

"Hello." I said bowing slightly. "I'm Ka'laowen."

"Hi, Nebu." He smiled at me. "I hear you were a slave."

"Nebu." Master Gorma warned.

"It's alright Master Gorma." I promised her. "Yes I was a slave on Corellia."

"Interesting." He said with a nod. "You don't often come across free slaves anymore."

"Slavery is a way of life for my people." I shrugged simply. "But the Force brought me here, and for that I am eternally grateful."

 

Nebu stood a half dozen meters away from me. We both activated our lightsabers and gave a respected salute.

With a flourish he pounced, swinging his lightsaber overhead. I dropped into my defensive stance, Form III Master Yoda called it, and blocked his attack. He flew like a Hawkbat, which is exactly what Form IV is. I blocked every attack, and eventually he tired, and swept his feet from under him and held my blade to his throat. "I concede." He said, and I helped him up. We bowed to the masters watching and shook hands. "You are very skilled, although I'd suggest keeping your eyes open."

I blinked at him. "My eyes were closed?" I asked.

"At least they were every time I saw them. Maybe I just always looked when you were blinking." He shrugged. "I like you Ka'laowen, I think you'll make a great Jedi."


	3. 2.1 Learning the Craft

**2.1 Learning the Craft**

 

 

"Good news I have." Master Yoda said entering the meditation room.

 

I opened my eyes and looked down at him from the pillar I was on. "What is it Master?"

 

"A master for you I have found." Yoda told me. "Or rather, a master has found you."

 

A Jedi walked into the meditation room. "Are you Ka'laowen?" She demanded.

 

"Yes Master Jedi." I said. "What may I do for you?"

 

"I am Sian Jeisel, I'm taking you on as my Padawan Learner." She said shaking her hair back from her face.

 

"I understand." I bowed.

 

"Very respectful young Twi'lek aren't you?" She said. "Slave?"

 

"I was for over half of my years." I told her.

 

"Did they use one of those barbaric lekku circlets?" She asked inspecting me. "I can see they did." She gently caressed my lekku. "Master Yoda tells me you're male."

 

"Yes Master Sian."

 

"You're very petite and graceful for a male Twi'lek. I suppose you're always seen as a woman."

 

"Yes Master, I am."

 

"Excellent. We will use that, let's get you packed. We need to get you a lightsaber and be off, we've got a mission."

 

 

"I assume you've never piloted any craft before have you?" Master Sian asked as we sat down in her ship.

 

"No Master I haven't." 

 

“Sit.” She said pushing me into the pilot’s chair. “Time to learn.”

 

Over the next few hours I committed everything she said to memory about her ship. “Now set the hyperdrive.” She instructed sitting in the other seat.

 

“Coordinates set to the Ilum System in 7G.” I told her.

 

“Okay, now activate the hyperdrive and jump us.”

 

“Right.” I took a breath and turn on the hyperdrive.

 

We shot through space and an hour or so later we came out of hyperdrive and I saw a large white planet. “Ilum?”

 

“Perfect, you didn’t screw it up.” Master Sian said with a smirk. “Not that I thought you would.”

 

“Thank you Master.”

 

“Now, the caves of Ilum are a maze of tunnels, rooms and deep endless abysses.” Master explained. “I cannot go with you so trust the Force. It will lead you to crystals that suit you.”

 

“How many crystals?”

 

“Three is ideal, but the force will tell you when you have enough.”

 

I nodded as I landed where she told me to. “I’ll be back Master.”

 

“Take a thick jacket, it is very cold out there.”

 

I walked down the exit ramp and immediately shivered. “You weren’t kidding Master.”

 

“I rarely do.” She said. “Now go on, I’ll keep the heat on. Call me on the com link if you need me.”

 

I walked into the cave entrance and watched the ramp close up. I took a shaky breath and walked into the cave.

 

I found a large cavern and decided it was a good place to meditate. I sat with my legs crossed in the centre of the room and began to meditate.

 

I felt a tug from the Force, leading me. I followed it and found a small hole, glowing in the wall. In the hole were two crystals, identical in every way I could see. “Twins.” I decided, putting them in my pocket.

 

I felt another tug and followed the Force to another room. I looked around and all I could see was ice. I looked up at the roof and saw a slight glow in one of the icicles.

 

I took a few steps back and jumped, nearly piercing myself on the icicle. “That would have been very bad.” I muttered climbing the icicle until a small opening appeared at the very top. I reached in and found a crystal. I dropped to the ground and listened to the force for a moment. When I was sure that the force was done speaking through me, I left.

 

“I’m back Master.” I called, walking into the ship.

 

“Alright, lets get started then. No delays.” She said leading me to the galley. “Sit.”

 

I did. l placed the crystals on the table and removed my jacket.

 

“Alright, meditate and clear your mind. Think of your lightsaber, what it looks like, what it’s made from.”

 

I listened to her instructions and meditated. Soon images started to come to me. I reached out to find the parts from the large bin placed in front of me. Soon I had all the pieces I needed.

 

“Now use the force to put it all together.” She instructed gently.

 

I willed the force to help me put the pieces together, my eyes were closed but I could hear the gears and metal clicking together. I opened my eyes to see my completed lightsaber floating in front of me.

 

“You only used two of the crystals.” She said.

 

“That’s weird.” I looked to see that I used the twin crystals in this lightsaber.

 

“Try focusing again.” Sian suggested.

 

I closed my eyes and another lightsaber appeared before me, a different one from before. “I think I need to make another one.”

 

“Follow the force my padawan.” Sian’s distant voice called to me.

 

I allowed the force to work through me to make a second lightsaber.

 

When I opened my eyes I saw a similar yet slightly different lightsaber. “Interesting.” Master muttered. “We’d best be off.”

 

We both stood and I clipped the lightsabers onto the left side of my belt. “Where are we going master?”

 

“My primary job with the Order is tracking and following leads that relate to Sith activity and dark side users.” She explained.

 

“So what happens if you find one?” I hesitated to ask.

 

“Arrest them ideally.” She said. “But occasionally we do have to kill them.”

 

“I thought that killing was not the Jedi way.”

 

“Killing is only ever a last option, but it is still an unfortunate option.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“Good. You have to understand this as well; drop your guard around people like this and you will die.”

 

“Then teach me more master.” I bowed to her. “Teach me to fight.”

 

“The galley is also the training area, we do an hour of physical before breakfast, and hour after lunch and two hours after dinner.” She said. “Until we can get you up to a defensible level, my main missions will have to wait, but we can still collect intelligence until then.”


	4. 2.2 First Mission

**2.2 First Mission**

 

 

 

Our first stop was a city on Dantooine, where we got supplies and Master made me get new clothes. “We need to play to your femininity.” She said. “Like I do, your body is the easiest way to get information.”

 

“But master, I’m male.” I said from inside a changing room.

 

“Which is exactly why you look so intriguing, people recognize that their is something different about you and it draws them in. As long as you don’t elaborate on your gender, no one will care.” I came out from the room and showed her what I was wearing. “Perfect.” She grinned, my new clothes were all leather and included tight leather pants and knee high boots, a leather band wrapped around my forehead and under my lekku, with a simple beaded chain representing my apprenticeship. Around my torso I wore only a leather band, showing off my scarred back, stomach and shoulders.

 

“I don’t like how much it shows off.” I told her.

 

“It’s perfect.” She nodded. “Put on your utility belt and you’re a world class Padawan.”

 

“Master.”

 

“You’ll get comfortable in it eventually.” She told me. “And you should stop wearing your scars as shameful and start wearing them proudly. You survived a barbaric man’s torture, show the world that nothing can break you down.”

 

 

“Why hello ladies.” A drunk man approached our table in a local cantina. “What brings you offworlders to our humble system?”

 

“Looking for a friend of ours actually.” I told him, Sian told me who we were looking for and it was my job to get us to him.

 

“A friend eh?” He hummed. “What’s his name?”

 

“Oh you probably don’t know him.” I waved. “He’s kind of a hermit.”

 

“Come on try me!” He boasted.

 

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone were looking for him.” I waved my hand, applying some of the Force to his weak mind.

 

“Sure sure.” He nodded.

 

“His name is Wadunodum.”

 

“Old man Waddie?” He asked.

 

I looked to Sian for clarification who shrugged indeterminately. “You’re on your own.” She reminded me.

 

I knew some basic information about him. He was a smuggler and pilot for the Grenad Gang, but I didn’t want to get false leads because of a drunk. “Tell me about old man Waddie.” I asked him.

 

“He’s a pilot, if you get my drift.”

 

“Explain.” I waved my hand again.

 

“He’s a smuggler for the Grenads.” He muttered. “I’d watch out though, those Grenads are bad guys. It’d be a terrible waste to see you little girlies all tangled up with them.” He also told me where I could find their base, a warehouse on the edge of the city.

 

“Thanks for your concern.” I smiled as sweetly as I could muster and handed him a few credits. “Buy a drink on me.” I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He stumbled away giggling to himself. “How was that?”

 

“Rough but overall good.” Master Sian told me. “You do have good control over the force for one who barely has training in it.”

 

“Well I was trained by Master Yoda.” I explained. “The way he teaches the force made perfect sense to me.”

 

“What do we do now?” She asked me.

 

“If we want to meet with Wadunodum, I suggest a ploy as needing a smuggler?”

 

“What is your ploy?”

 

 

“We are in need of a smuggler.” I explained to the frontman of Grenad Gang. “We need to get to Nal Hutta.”

 

“Nal Hutta eh?” He says looking at a record book. “Not much need for smuggling there.”

 

“We’re trying to get off the planet.”

 

“And why Nal Hutta?” He asked.

 

“We have friends there who will protect us.” I told him simply. “We can pay handsomely.”

 

“As would be expected.” The man said. “Lets see… Waddie can probably take you, although he is expensive.”

 

“Is he the best you have?”

 

“One of yes, you’d be hard pressed to be found aboard his ship.”

 

“How much?”

 

“Seven thousand.”

 

“For both of us?”

 

“No, each.”

 

“I see.” I said. “We will pay it, but first may we speak with this Waddie?”

 

“Sure, I’ll have him meet you at the cantina.” He pointed up the street.

 

 

“That was well done.” Sian said as we sat in the cantina. “I have lied to you though.”

 

“Master?”

 

“I know Wadunodum.”

 

“You were testing me?” I asked.

 

“Yes and you passed.” She smiled. “There he is now.”

 

“Ah Jedi Sian, what do I owe the pleasure?” The Ithorian man sat across from us.

 

“I was wondering if you still had that friend on Rattatak?”

 

“The witch?” He asked. “She may be there still, I haven’t spoken with her in several weeks.”

 

Sian nodded. “Sorry for getting your hopes up.”

 

“I could have used that fourteen thousand credits.” He grumbled.

 

“Here’s some credits for your troubles.” Sian handed him the credits and he left.

 

“I thought witches were a myth?” I asked.

 

“It’s a derogatory term for some of the women of Dathomir.” She told me.

 

“Do they do magic?”

 

“They use the Force to make mystical shows and see the future.” She said. “Although those are the rumours.”

 

“I see.”

  
“The Dathomirian I’m seeking is called Asajj Ventress.” She explained. “A fallen Jedi Padawan, she is now a Sith apprentice under a master known only as Darth Tyranus.”

 

“A Sith Lord?” I asked, she nodded. “This Ventress has been difficult to find I take it?”

 

“Very difficult. I have a feeling that she is waiting for something, but what I don’t know. It is shrouded by the dark side.”

 

“I will follow you Master.” I told her.

 

“But first another test.” She said bringing out a holo-projector. “This is a Mandolorian by the name of Het Wey. She is a very strong bounty hunter that has been deemed a criminal by the Republic.”

 

“We are to arrest her?”

 

“No my young padawan, you are to arrest her.” She handed me a pair of wrist binders. “She is here on Dantooine, go get her. I shall be waiting at the ship.”

 

It took me three days but I finally tracked Het Wey to an apartment on the far side of Dantoonie’s capital. I knocked on the door.

 

“Who is it?” A voice called from behind closed doors.

 

“Yactu,” Her employer I learned, “sent me to deliver this package.”

 

The doors slid open a fraction and Het Wey looked out at me. “What is it?”

 

“I don’t ask questions.” I scoffed. “I’m just a handler.”

 

“You must be new, I’ve never seen you before.”

 

“I’ve been with Yactu for a while, I just used to do something else.”

 

That must have convinced her just enough to open the door for me, I was about to hand her the box I was holding when I pulled back. “Wait, are you Het Wey?” I asked cautiously.

 

“Why does it matter?” She rested her hand on her blaster.

 

“Why do you think the last guy isn’t here?” I asked her.

 

“Okay.” She opened the door the rest of the way. “I’m Het Wey.” She reached out for the package and I slapped a wrist binder around it.

 

She immediately brought her blaster up but I sliced it in half with my lightsaber. “Jedi.” She sneered.

 

“Under the laws of the Republic I am placing you under arrest and taking you to Coruscant to stand trail for unlawful murder and illegal bounty hunting.”

 

“You have no evidence.”

 

“That’s for the courts to decide.” I placed her other wrist in the binder and she kicked me in the chest.

 

The breath was forced out of my lungs and I fell backwards, Het Wey jumped over me and ran down the hall. I jumped up and chased her down the hallway, I flung out my hand and threw a trash bag under her feet, throwing her onto her back.

 

I ran up to her and held my lightsaber to her neck. “I told you, you were under arrest.” I huffed.

 

“Doesn’t mean I want to go.” She groaned. “Put that thing away before you poke someone’s eye out.”

 

She begrudgingly came back to the ship with me, where I placed her in the holding cell. “Master Sian, I’m back.” I called tiredly.

 

“How did today go?” She asked not looking up from her star chart.

 

“Het Wey is in the holding cell.”

 

“Excellent work Padawan.” Sian smiled. “Let’s get her back to Coruscant.”


End file.
